


Yorktown High

by raventhewritingdesk



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, tv show au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A TV show title theme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yorktown High

**Author's Note:**

> I had this giant scene play out in my head that ended up looking something like this. Basically imagine all of the characters as high school characters in a nick at night after school special type tv show and this would be the title sequence

            “Ne vous inquiétez pas amis, je suis arrive (Don’t worry friends, I’ve arrived).” Alexander Hamilton spread his arms wide as he entered through the glass doors of Yorktown High School. Of course because he was talking in French, only few people laughed.

            John Laurens approached him smiling as usual and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Good morning Alex.”

            Alex’s smile deepened, “ My dear Laurens, good morning.”

            They walked, arm in arm, down the hallway as students milled around before the start of class. To their left, James Madison talked to his girlfriend on his cellphone while Thomas Jefferson leaned on his shoulder trying to hear every word. When Hamilton passed, Jefferson raised his middle finger with a smirk. Hamilton retaliated with a middle finger of his own until John pulled his arm down and dragged him along the hallway.

            Alexander winked flirtingly at a passing Eliza attached as always to her sisters arms. Peggy trailed behind while Angelica pulled a love struck Eliza down the hallway to run directly into upperclassmen Aaron Burr.

            “Ah, Angelica.”

            “Burr, you disgust me.” Angelica moved around him easily leaving the young man smirking in their wake.

            Farther down the hallway Lafayette and Mulligan joked about passing freshmen until an attractive young man passed and Lafayette smiled and tried to follow him. Hercules busted out laughing and pulled the French exchange student back as John and Alex passed them.

            “Boys.” Hercules joined them in their journey towards their first class while Lafayette towered over all of them.

            Principal Washington chuckles amiably at his youngest students and returns to his classroom.

            The bell for the start of class rings out.


End file.
